Posessive Friendship
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Shizuo never really liked Shinra that much. He was a nuisance more than anything, but when he sees Shinra and Izaya close he can't help but be pissed off.


It's not like he called him his best friend. He was his childhood friends, their parents knew of each other well and they were always stuck to each other. He was annoying most of the time, flapped his gums one to many times and also wanted to dissect him. That's not a friend.

The male did have some good positive things, he introduced him to Celty which had helped him through all of his high school life. The male also was a very good doctor and helped him out so many times. He was glad that he could depend on him at anytime, and had the free will to walk in uninvited to acquire assistance. Shizuo was in the complex apartment of Shinra's as he was stabbed in the arm and needed him to look at it.

He knew it was late but Shinra was never ever busy when he dropped by so walked with ease towards the apartment door. He stepped inside, but knocked first to tell them that he was in. He heard the sound of crying. It was hurt crying and the noise worried him a lot. He watched as Celty stepped out and put her hands up shaking. With the door open he could hear females crying. That confused him. He passed the Dullahan who had her helmet on and walked into the living room.

Okay, he wasn't his best of friend but the sight before him made him pissed. Okay, he didn't care for the guy that much and he found him annnoying most of the times but he never realised that Shinra didn't hold him as his dearest friend and that pissed him off. He wanted to be Shinra's closest friend.

"Oi," Shizuo hissed, not knowing who the male who was wailing in his arms. Two girls held each other next to Shinra and the male and that male was also trying to stroke their leg but was crying too hard to stroke efficiently. Celty rushed in and grabbed Shizuo and tried to push him out.

Shinra turned to see Shizuo and gestured for him to leave but the male shook his head and showed him the knife in his arm, "Celty...," Shinra sighed and felt the male in his lap raise his head to stare at Shizuo in shock. Shizuo stared back in shock. Izaya was crying.

"Shizuo, can you leave. I can't help you right now," Izaya had tried to calm down while seeing Shizuo but he couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes or the high pitched scream that escaped his mouth. "It's alright. It'll be alright. Shhh," Shinra tried to comfort the heart broken male. Shizuo couldn't help but stare. His friend was closest to Izaya. That shocked him when he hated Izaya so much. He then remembered that Shinra had introduced each other. He never realised that their friendship had remained.

"LEAVE!" Shinra was snarling at him. Shizuo refused to leave and just stared at the crying flea. Izaya stood and walked away and passed him and ducked into Shinra's room. The said male stood up and grabbed Shizuo by his hand and pulled him over to the sofa and picked up his first aid box that sat under the table.

"Can't you take a hint. He's heart broken for gods sake. He doesn't need you staring at him," Shinra pulled the knife out roughlty and stopped the bleeding with a swab of gauze. He was harsh and rough which shocked Shizuo. He wasn't being soft and gentle and was being rather rough with him. Clearly, he held Izaya closer in his heart that Shizuo and that infuriated him.

"Since when was he your best friend," Shizuo snapped out, not meaning to sound that pissed but he was. He hated the flea and his childhood friend liked him.

"Since middle school," Shinra stated simply. He wrapped a bandage around his arm and threw it back to the ex bartender who held it to his chest. "Now leave. He needs me right now," Shinra stood up and made his way to his own bedroom.

"Why he's always been a dick to me?" Shinra stopped at the door and turned to the blonde.

"Get your head out of your ass," Shinra snapped back with so much rage building up, "Does it seem like he is faking or manipulating me, when his sisters are crying hard into each other?" Shinra hissed and gestured to the twins next to Shizuo. The underground doctor walked over to the girls and held them and let them wrap their arms around his body. They couldn't stop crying like their brother. The two curled away from each other and wrapped their arms around Shinra's neck.

"Why did she have to die? Why? She was still young," One of them cried into Shinra's shoulder. Shizuo knew her as the dominant one. The one that could kick ass. Her name was Miaru.

"Mummy," the quieter one cried out. Shizuo then knew why they were crying. Their mother had died. He was shocked that Izaya cared about his mother. He thought he would just huff and say something about it being somewhat sad, not that he knew he would be so devastated.

The door of the living room opened and a man with dark hair and red eyes rushed in. Shizuo would say the man was very handsome. He was a lot taller and bulkier than Shizuo. The dark haired male looked him over with disgust almost and rushed over to Shinra and pulled him away and wrapped his huge arms around the two grieving girls.

"Daddy," They cried into his arms. Shinra moved away and over to Shizuo. He pushed him away and into the lobby where they could hear Izaya weeping softly. Shinra stepped into the bedroom and wrapped his arms around the male and was stroking his arm softly, trying to get him to calm down but the crying never ceased.

"Want me to open up a bottle of wine?" Shinra asked, eying Shizuo carefully as he remained at the door staring at him. Izaya nodded his head and watched as Shinra left while Shizuo walked in. The blonde sat next to Izaya, uncomfortably.

"You don't have to stay," Izaya spoke softly, his voice slightly hoarse from the crying.

"Why were you here in the first place. You didn't come over for comfort,"

"You don't even know what today is," Izaya grumbled.

"No why?"

Izaya turned to face him properly, tears still in his eyes, "It's my birthday. I came for a drink and for a meal. Not that you cared," Shinra returned with two glasses and gave one to Izaya with a bottle of red wine. He poured a lot into Izaya's glass and watched as he downed it.

"Ma boy. Happy birthday," Izaya turned to see his dad and was embraced in a small hug. "I'm sorry this is not how you wanted this day to turn out."

"It was the first time ever she was coming to spend my birthday with me,"

"Now son. She was their for your birth," Izaya chuckled softly and took the bottle from Shinra and was guzzling it down.

"I'll take your sisters home. You can spend the night with Shin-chan. We'll do something nice tomorrow," Izaya nodded and received a small kiss on the cheek before the man walked back into the living room to take his twin daughters.

Shizuo stared at Izaya and Shinra, he witnessed the two cuddling like it was second nature. They held each other close and were sipping on alcohol. He never knew Shinra had the ability to worry and comfort someone. When he was ill, he had asked about dissecting him. He had never ever had the undergrounds doctor arm's around him, not that he wanted them around him. The gesture would have been nice though.

He watched as Izaya fell asleep against Shinra's arm. The blonde stood up and slammed the door shut in anger. Why was he so pissed off. He didn't even like the underground doctor that much. So why, why did it infuriate him to see the flea needing him.

'It just the flea getting to your head,' Shizuo tried to tell himself. It had nothing to do with the fact that Shinra was his closest friend and yet Shinra was closer to someone beside him. 'Yeah it had to be the flea messing with me,'

...

**I keep writing one shots but never upload them. I'm a failure of a person. Anyway...hope you liked.**


End file.
